


Campo de Estrelas

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem mesmo a morte pode separar aqueles que se amam. Num momento decisivo da batalha contra Hades, o espírito de Aldebaran de Touro procura se manter preso à terra, zelando por Mu de Áries. Fanfic especial para Deneb Rhode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campo de Estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Essa fic é uma homenagem a uma pessoa muito especial, minha primeira amiga de fandom yaoi AlMuzista, que amo de coração e que está atravessando um momento bastante difícil. Deneb Rhode, te dedico essa fanfic de todo o meu ser. Trata-se de uma homenagem ao seu primeiro trabalho no fandom, a belíssima "Firmamento" (que pode ser conferida neste link: s/2757873/1/Firmamento). Pensei nesse texto como um irmão para o seu, assim como eu gostaria que você fosse minha irmã mais velha. Força nesse momento, minha querida, e conte comigo sempre que precisar. Com todo o meu carinho, Dark Shaka.

**Campo de Estrelas**

Então, isso é morrer? Realmente, não se parece com nada do que eu tenha ouvido falar. É uma sensação estranha: toda a dor física da batalha me abandonou, e me sinto tomado por um misto de frustração e vergonha. É duro admitir isso: falhei para com Athena e meus companheiros. O erro custou-me a vida e poderá custar a de outros mais. Que belo Cavaleiro eu saí, afinal de contas! Um mísero espectro, um soldado porcaria, que me atacou de modo tão baixo e eu nem mesmo pude notar. Mas eu devia ter notado. Era meu dever.

Posso ter matado o desgraçado, mas isso não é o suficiente – há um Cavaleiro de Ouro a menos para proteger o Santuário e farei falta na frente de batalha. Meu inimigo se valeu de um golpe baixo, porém isso não diminui a minha culpa. Posso estar surdo, sim, mas já devia ter tido tempo o suficiente para me acostumar a essa nova realidade. Pedi conselhos a Shaka sobre como agir em combate mesmo estando privado de um dos sentidos. Ele foi bastante atencioso, embora procurasse me explicar que minha realidade era completamente diferente da sua, que havia sido treinado para tal e que era mais difícil se adaptar depois de adulto, além de meu caso se tratar de uma condição permanente e não de uma simples supressão temporária de um sentido, entre outras coisas. Como soldado do alto escalão, não pude aceitar tais desculpas e tentei concentrar-me em novas formas de treinamento. Não foi o suficiente.

Sempre tive respeito por meus inimigos, contudo, esse foi um dos mais vis que já enfrentei, desses que não merecem a menor piedade. Aproveitou-se de minha condição para atacar-me pelas costas e - pior ainda! - usou uma criança para me entregar uma armadilha, uma flor simples que emanava um perfume mortal. Enquanto aquele aroma invadia minhas narinas, pude ler atentamente as intenções de Niobe de Deep. E quanto mais o perfume tomava conta do meu corpo, mais a minha raiva crescia.

De modo algum eu poderia perdoá-lo, então usei minha técnica mais poderosa e aniquilei-o rapidamente. Foi um movimento mal calculado: o Grande Chifre o atingiu de forma tão violenta que não lhe causou dor alguma, tanto que o espectro filho da mãe ainda acredita estar vivo! Além disso, meu corpo, já debilitado pelo perfume fatal, não resistiu ao uso tão explosivo de meu cosmos e sucumbiu. Sim, uma grande apresentação final, Aldebaran! Realmente, muito digna!

O aroma assassino continua a se espalhar pelo local, profanando a Casa de Touro. E esse cosmos… sinto que você se aproxima! E assim como eu, não percebeu a ameaça iminente. Vem a passos largos, preocupado. Posso sentir seu coração batendo acelerado. Posso ler os pensamentos embaralhados que povoam sua mente. E me surpreendo que nesse momento tão importante, em que o Santuário está em perigo, coloque-me em tão alta consideração quanto Athena.

Você adentra a Segunda Casa Zodiacal e encontra a Armadura de Touro. Inicialmente, se tranquiliza, mas logo nota que há algo errado. Percebe o perfume e a presença de Niobe. Finalmente, descobre o que aconteceu: uma dor lancinante toma conta de seu coração e você, meu poderoso companheiro, fraqueja. Tento me comunicar contigo, dar-lhe forças nesse momento, mas você não consegue me entender.

Fracassei, mas não posso permitir que esse maldito se aproveite de um momento de fraqueza de meu parceiro e lhe tome a vida. Sinto que agora meu cosmo queima intensamente, mais intensamente do que talvez já tenha queimado em qualquer outra batalha em que me envolvi. Usando o pouco de força que me resta, envio minha centelha final de vida para proteger aquele que mais amo.

Procuro fazer com que o brilho de meu cosmos impeça o perfume de lhe atingir. Tento envolver-lhe, abraçar-lhe, da mesma forma que fiz tantas vezes. Sinto que emprego um esforço sobre-humano nessa tarefa, uma vez que não saiba exatamente como agir. Não sei se tenho corpo ou como funciona uma alma depois que ela deixa o corpo que habita. Ainda assim, meu desejo de protegê-lo é maior do que tudo.

Aos poucos, sinto que você se acalma, embora isso não diminua a angústia em seu coração. Esforço-me, tento sussurrar em seu ouvido para que não tema, porém, parece ser incapaz de me ouvir. Ainda assim, meu cosmo protetor faz com que você retome a consciência e possa avaliar bem a situação: atravessa a Casa com a postura de um soldado, diz umas poucas palavras ao espectro morto, e caminha para a segurança, enquanto o inimigo de despedaça no ar.

Por outro lado, sinto que deseja chorar. Tento consolá-lo, mas é em vão. Não preciso lembrar-lhe de sua missão – você a conhece muito bem e sabe que deve ir adiante – porém, agora, tudo o que consegue é pensar que uma parte de sua alma morreu comigo. Pobre Mu! Eu o convenci de que poderíamos tentar fazer da vida um mar de rosas mesmo em meio às piores atribulações e vejam só onde cheguei! Perdi uma batalha importante e atrapalho a concentração de meu amado quando ele mais precisa!

Prolongo minha permanência o máximo que posso, pelo menos, tempo suficiente para que você se acalme. Finalmente, ergue a mão direita, buscando tocar a pequena centelha que restou de meu cosmos, que agora flutua em torno de seus dedos. Sinto que uma força tremenda puxa-me para cima, mas eu luto e insisto. Mesmo que você não possa me ouvir, digo que te amo. Isso é tão pouco... Queria poder fazer muito mais. Nem mesmo consigo fazer com que esse mísero brilho de cosmos permaneça ao seu lado: ele continua a subir e, aos poucos, ganha os céus.

Sei que é duro para você ter de se recompor em uma situação como essas, mas tenho plena confiança no seu poder, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa. Então você faz um esforço tremendo e engole a seco toda a dor que sente. Silenciosamente, seu coração se despede, enquanto observa meu cosmos desaparecer em direção ao céu noturno. Tenta falar comigo. Com sua voz embargada de dor, pede aos deuses do Himalaia que eu me transforme em uma estrela e que continue a brilhar, iluminando seus passos. Ao fim, pede-me desculpas. Mas isso é tão descabido Mu! Eu é quem devo lhe pedir perdão…

Conheço bem as tradições lemurianas e sua concepção de paraíso, mas meu desejo agora era poder voltar à vida, tomá-lo em meus braços, beijar-lhe a boca e sorrir, dizendo que tudo não passou de um pesadelo. E então, seguiríamos adiante em nossa batalha. Porém, não passo de um simples mortal, incapaz de lutar contra as regras pré-determinadas no jogo da vida e da morte. Fazendo um esforço sobre-humano, você segue seu caminho em direção à Gêmeos, tentando conter as lágrimas que escorrem pelo rosto. O pior ainda está por vir. A única coisa que peço é que eu não me torne um obstáculo em seu caminho.

Desde o começo, eu parecia destinado ao papel de "atrapalhar" o tão bem educado e poderoso discípulo do Grão-mestre... Não foi fácil me aproximar, afinal você foi o maior responsável por manter a distância nos primeiros meses de convivência. Contudo, não o culpo, afinal, tinha sobre suas costas o peso de ser o soldado da Primeira Casa Zodiacal e o guardião das tradições lemurianas. E era justamente isso que me atirava em sua direção: não suportava a ideia de ver aquele ser de aparência tão delicada vivendo sob tensão, escondendo sua gentileza e privando-se dos prazeres terrenos.

Não digo que me aproximei porque já o desejava como namorado, mas porque a vida no Santuário era um tanto complicada para um rapaz como eu. Desde jovem, sempre fui bastante alto e encorpado, de modo que muitos servos e Cavaleiros dos escalões mais baixos temiam se aproximar de mim. Ao mesmo tempo, os colegas de nossa idade pareciam muito mais ocupados em criar uma aura de seriedade em torno de si mesmos do que em empreender qualquer conversa mais longa ou informal; enquanto os demais já se colocavam como pouco acessíveis aos jovens recém-chegados. Uma situação infernal para um jovem que cresceu em um rígido ambiente de treinamento, mas tendo a dádiva de ter uma Mestra tão tagarela quanto competente para me acompanhar.

Nesse cenário, você se destacava por ser um jovem que, apesar de taciturno, não emanava qualquer hostilidade em seu cosmos: era apenas um soldado consciente de sua missão, missão para a qual ele havia sido treinado desde os primeiros anos de sua vida. Quando eu me aproximava, sentia que você queria conversar, que queria interagir comigo, mas que não sabia como. Aos poucos, fui procurando romper com a barreira de cristal que havia construído em torno de si mesmo e você aceitou que eu fizesse parte de seu mundo.

Inicialmente, começamos a nos encontrar em algumas missões simples que cumpríamos a mando da Alta Cúpula do Santuário. Como a vida de Cavaleiro de Ouro não é nenhuma moleza, tínhamos muito serviço a fazer, principalmente serviço burocrático. Nosso primeiro trabalho juntos foi na reorganização do arquivo central. Céus, aquilo era uma verdadeira bagunça e o local estava infestado de poeira e insetos, mas esses foram os assuntos de nossas primeiras conversas, das quais você participava muito timidamente, vindo a se soltar com o tempo.

Ao fim de dois meses de trabalho duro – e após várias negativas – finalmente convenci-o a tomar chá comigo. Lembro perfeitamente de como você se mantinha sério e contido, enquanto olhava atentamente para meus móveis, meus utensílios domésticos, como se buscasse entrar em harmonia com o clima da Casa de Touro. E lembro bem como explodiu em risos quando escorreguei na passadeira da cozinha e levei um tremendo tombo! Depois, corou violentamente, desatando a pedir desculpas sem parar. "Está tudo bem. Se for para você rir assim, eu caio quantas vezes forem necessárias".

"Ora, mas que bobagem dizer uma coisa dessas!", exclamou, sem conseguir ocultar um sorriso doce, para em seguida envergonhar-se novamente de suas atitudes, voltando a se desculpar. Mas eu não me irritei: tenho um fraco por seres delicados – e o contraste de força e beleza que se manifestava em você era a mais perfeita perdição! Aos poucos, você me concedeu o direito de te conhecer, de me tornar seu amigo e, anos mais tarde, aceitou o meu amor e me presenteou com um sentimento forte e verdadeiro como o meu.

Creio que os primeiros meses no Santuário não foram muito agradáveis para você: os outros mantinham uma certa distância, uns por respeito, outros pela crença infundada de que o discípulo do Mestre Shion deveria permanecer em uma torre de marfim, inalcançável. Tomei a liberdade de mostrar a todos que estavam errados, afinal, achava um erro que o mundo ignorasse uma pessoa tão especial quanto você. Com o tempo, fomos deixando nossas máscaras caírem e nos revelamos uns aos outros o que éramos desde o começo: um bando de moleques sem muita noção da vida, mas que carregavam uma missão pesadíssima nas costas. E não há nada melhor para unir um bando de pirralhos do que uma boa partida de futebol, não é mesmo?

Como único brasileiro do grupo, eu tinha sempre de arcar com os mais "fracos" nos esportes. Às vezes tinha a sorte de ter Aiolos ou Shura no time, mas geralmente, tinha de me virar com Camus (que ainda era razoável), alguns cavaleiros de prata que jogavam conosco e, claro, você, que custou a aceitar entrar na brincadeira embora sempre assistisse aos jogos. Lembro bem de quando marcou seu primeiro gol: nem mesmo você parecia acreditar no que tinha feito! Essa cena é tão deliciosa de lembrar, que até mesmo me faz esquecer um pouco da dor desse momento…

De todo modo, você ficou ali, parado diante de um Aioria boquiaberto, que nem mesmo parecia acreditar no que acontecia. Não pensei duas vezes – e acho que nem mesmo pensei – mas eu te abracei com toda a força, tomando-o no colo, sorrindo de alegria. Só então notei sua face vermelha como um tomate e o sorriso verdadeiramente sem graça de quem é pego desprevenido. De repente, senti que os outros se juntavam àquela comemoração e até mesmo o gélido Camus participava daquele gesto! No momento, observei todo o rubor sumir de seu rosto, sendo substituído pela felicidade de quem encontra amigos pela primeira vez.

E o pobre Aioria ainda tentou contar vantagem da situação! Disse que não havia passado de um momento de distração e que poderia ter defendido aquele gol de olhos fechados se quisesse. E você, com seu rosto de esfinge, olhou para ele e disse: "Não esteja tão certo disso. Na próxima vez será pior! Farei muitos outros gols!" Leão engasgou na hora, pois não esperava a resposta. E você encheu-se de piedade pelo gatinho acanhado e esboçou um sorriso sem dentes, dizendo que era brincadeira e que ele não deveria levar as coisas tão a sério. Mas no jogo seguinte, quando Aioria te viu em meu time novamente, senti que ele iria borrar as calças!

Sim, éramos um bando de moleques… Mas nos divertíamos muito nas horas vagas. Te ensinei a soltar pipa, a perder a vergonha de nadar no rio, e todas essas coisas que as crianças costumavam fazer em meu país. Você me ensinou sobre história e cultura de seu povo, sobre as regras do Santuário, a fazer artesanato. Eu me sentia um idiota diante do seu conhecimento, porém, nunca me cansei de te ouvir em suas longas explicações, sendo que até hoje não sei se estava interessado nas informações que você me fornecia ou em sua voz melodiosa.

Passamos a cozinhar juntos, a trocar receitas, a fofocar sobre nossos colegas, a pedir conselhos um ao outro e compartilhar problemas e angústias. Aprendi a confiar em você mais do que em qualquer outro, pois sentia a sua transparência, a sua verdadeira preocupação para comigo. Aos poucos, permitiu que eu o tocasse, que acariciasse seus belos cabelos arroxeados, que tomasse suas mãos quando eu tivesse vontade, sem tremer ou titubear. E eu admirava a sua beleza silenciosamente.

Tornamos-nos inseparáveis. Sentávamos juntos durante as reuniões e os horários de almoço e, sempre que possível, cumpríamos as tarefas em equipe. Logicamente, fizemos amizades com os outros Cavaleiros – até mesmo, dentro do limite do aceitável, com os inatingíveis Afrodite e Máscara da Morte – no entanto, com nenhum deles eu me sentia à vontade como você. Todos me consideravam o camarada, o 'gente boa' da trupe de Ouro, porém, sentia que somente perante os seus olhos, eu era um Touro Nobre, um soldado valoroso e um companheiro fiel. Mais do que qualquer outro, você valorizou a minha amizade.

Chamavam a Aioros e Shura de "dupla dinâmica". Nós dois éramos conhecidos por "um estranho casal", já que éramos tão diferentes em físico e não totalmente parecidos em personalidade. Eu sentia que você era o pé no chão enquanto eu sonhava alto e isso era maravilhoso, pois você me impedia de sair da órbita terrestre enquanto eu te levava para voar comigo. Minha missão e meu juramento à Atena davam sentido à minha vida de soldado, mas era só com você que eu me sentia uma pessoa de verdade.

E não demorou para que Shion notasse as mudanças em seu comportamento. O ariano tímido, arredio, agora defendia suas posições nas Reuniões Douradas, argumentava, expunha seus pontos de vista e mostrava-se amigável e gentil para com os outros, embora sem exageros. Muitos deviam me apontar como responsável por aquela mudança – ou talvez culpado fosse uma palavra mais adequada para a situação. Ao fim de uma audiência privada comigo para tratar um assunto de pouca importância, ele me questionou "Você e Mu são realmente grandes amigos, não é?"

Senti meu sangue gelar e meu coração parar de bater. Esperava uma verdadeira bronca mesmo não tendo feito nada de errado. O Grão-Mestre, em toda sua sabedoria, tocou-me o ombro, dedicou-me algo que talvez possa ser chamado de sorriso (afinal, eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir de verdade) e me senti tranquilizado de imediato. "Eu agradeço pela sua amizade para com ele. Em um local onde muitos se guiam por status, um amigo verdadeiro é uma fortaleza". Lembro-me de ter sorrido e então me despedi, conforme manda o protocolo.

Quando te contei essa história anos mais tarde, já em Jamiel, você me olhou surpreso; inicialmente não acreditando em minhas palavras. Depois riu satisfeito e tomou-me as mãos, olhando-me fixamente. "Você é realmente perigoso. Conquista qualquer um com esse jeito amável e esse sorriso que nem sei como descrever. Seria capaz de evitar uma guerra com umas poucas palavras". Infelizmente, não pude cumprir com a sua última expectativa. Nem mesmo tive tempo para argumentar e creio que um verme como Niobe não estivesse disposto a me ouvir. E essa não foi a primeira guerra que atravessou nosso caminho e nos afastou, mas essa é a nossa sina.

Acho que estou perdendo a noção do tempo. Mas o que é o tempo, agora que estou morto? Tudo que me resta são lembranças que espero que minha alma armazene, pois seria muito injusto perdê-las. Vejo que você, Aiolia e Milo chegam ao Reino de Hades, apesar do ataque sem descanso dos inimigos. Como sempre, sua atuação é exemplar. Ainda assim, sinto seu coração angustiado: você olha para o céu, à minha procura. Eu estou aqui sim, Mu! Estou te protegendo, zelando por ti! E nisso eu não falharei, nem que tenha até mesmo que destruir a minha alma! Ou o que restou dela…

Sinto a dor rasgando seu coração. Sinto-a vivamente, me atingindo também. Seja forte, Mu! Tenha fé em Athena, pois seu cosmos ainda não se extinguiu! Com certeza, a deusa tem planos muito maiores, os quais vão além de nossa compreensão… Por favor, deixe-me sofrer essa dor por você, para que ela não se torne um empecilho em sua missão! Mesmo esfarrapado e sangrando, seu coração bate forte. Mesmo nesse momento delicado, você se lembra de mim, num turbilhão de emoções capaz de iluminar todo o inferno sombrio. E eu sinto seu amor tomando conta de mim, do jeito mais cru e vigoroso.

Meu querido... Porque se culpa pelas faltas que nunca enxerguei? Porque questiona o seu papel em nosso relacionamento sendo que, para mim, você foi perfeito? O seu amor queima em mim com tal força que nem sei como descrever… Você quer que paguem pela minha morte, quer fazer sofrer aos inimigos sem se importar se está sendo guiado pelo egoísmo. E ainda assim, não se considera à minha altura. Meu doce Mu, quisera eu, em algum momento da vida, ter estado a sua altura.

Muito do que eu me empenhei em ser um Cavaleiro valoroso era para que você me considerasse digno de sua presença. Muito de como eu agi foi somente para te fazer sorrir, para ganhar teus abraços, para ouvir a tua voz. Agi por puro egoísmo, embora, ainda assim sentisse que os deuses me perdoavam, que eu não cometia nenhum pecado. Fui do tipo de amante exagerado, daqueles que atuam antes e pensam depois, animados pela vontade de ver a felicidade estampada no rosto de quem amamos. Fiz tudo isso sem pensar, obedecendo unicamente meu coração – uma postura nada adequada para um Cavaleiro.

Você foi meu ponto de equilíbrio, sempre me lembrando do que era certo e do que era errado, cuidava do meu "Eu Cavaleiro" quando queria me perder ao seu lado em Jamiel. Perdoava minha impertinência, minhas quebras de protocolo, minha grande inconveniência. E parecia pedir-me por mais, com seus olhos brilhantes e silenciosos que eu sempre li tão bem. Esquecia de sua segurança para velar pela minha. Você me disse muitas vezes "não", mas que eu sempre interpretei como "sim": trazia mais frutas quando você dizia que era errado comer das minhas, te segurava pela mão quando você dizia que tinha de ir embora, atravessava Jamiel com mais afinco a cada pedido carregado de preocupação para que eu não me arriscasse.

Jamiel… nosso pequeno paraíso particular durante tantos anos. O local onde eu me refugiava de toda a podridão que havia tomado conta do Santuário e era recebido por seus braços abertos e seu rosto sorridente. Você diz agora que eu trazia vida ao seu mundo no Himalaia, pois eu gostaria que ouvisses isso: eu só me sentia vivo ao seu lado, onde quer que você estivesse. A sua partida do Santuário foi um golpe muito duro, sim, mas era realmente o certo a se fazer. Tentei não te alarmar, tentei fingir que estava tudo bem, prometi que não colocaria minha vida em perigo. Não consegui. Quebrei esse juramento com uma alegria que mal cabia em mim.

Em segredo, revirei o arquivo até encontrar informações condizentes sobre a localização de Jamiel. Arrisquei minha vida e meu prestígio para te ver – uma grande irresponsabilidade, conforme você me lembrou várias vezes, mas você brigava comigo de um jeito tão adorável que eu tive de continuar viajando, apenas para ver o seu rosto irritado que não conseguia disfarçar a alegria de me ver. Não era fácil, admito, mas quando eu pensava em você, qualquer sacrifício tornava-se prazeroso: a recompensa de tê-lo em meus braços era maior do que tudo...

Um inimigo poderoso se aproxima. Esse não é um soldado raso como Niobe e todo cuidado é pouco. Queria poder fazer algo mais além de assistir. Creio que não haja palavra melhor para definir o que sinto do que impotência. Como eu esperava, é um dos generais. Ataca meus companheiros com facilidade, fere a todos e eu nada posso fazer. Sinto ódio, o mesmo ódio que você sente. Ódio pelo modo traiçoeiro como me mataram, ódio pela minha incapacidade, ódio por não poder te proteger nesse momento cruel.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze se aproximam. Não estão em melhores condições que você e os outros, mas ainda assim, querem lutar. Tudo isso é muito admirável. Contudo, mesmo me sentindo bem com essa demonstração de coragem, não posso evitar que o sentimento de incompetência cresça dentro de mim. Ainda assim, você insiste em me perdoar e se coloca como o fraco da história. Queria que você pudesse me ouvir, pois você não fez nada de errado em momento algum.

Porque eu gostava tanto de você? Essa pergunta, meu querido Mu, não tem nem mesmo razão de existir. Há muito tempo atrás, decidi deixar de me perguntar isso e apenas viver esse sentimento. Você tem qualidades admiráveis e eu conheço todas elas. O mais impressionante é que as mais belas são aquelas que você não reconhece como importantes: o seu carinho, a sua preocupação, o seu jeito "família", a sua perseverança, a sua coragem… Por favor, Mu, não se martirize assim. Para mim, você sempre foi a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Eu é que tenho de perguntar porque você gostava tanto de mim. Eu podia ser o simpático, o bacana do Santuário, mas não era nem de longe o tipo de Cavaleiro que esperavam que se envolvesse com você. Não tive a sua beleza, o seu porte… não fui o mais forte ou o mais inteligente. Procurava cumprir meu papel, sim, mas para o discípulo do Grão-Mestre, com certeza esperavam um par mais nobre.

Ainda assim, você me aceitou em sua vida. Dividiu comigo seus segredos, suas aflições, suas casas e até mesmo sua família. Criamos um garoto juntos, que chamava a ambos de pai e que com certeza se tornará um forte Cavaleiro. Eu só me completo com você. Foi você quem se declarou naquele dia tão lindo, rompeu com seus medos e foi mais corajoso do que muitas pessoas, pois ali, arriscou perder tudo. Fez o movimento que eu vinha ensaiando há tantos anos e sempre me detinha na hora H. Se não fosse por você, quem sabe mais quantos meses teríamos perdido sem consumar nosso amor?

E eu não o culpo por seu medo, pois eu também temia esse momento tanto quanto você. O mundo é mesmo um lugar injusto, mas ao seu lado, eu tinha a força para admitir o que realmente sentia "Eu te amo. E vou amar para sempre". Pode ser mesmo um bocado de tempo, mas se for para te ver feliz, com certeza, terá valido à pena. E nesse momento, você não precisa temer ou chorar: o amor lhe dá forças, mesmo que o inimigo o ataque, mesmo que destrua seu corpo, ele não poderá te derrotar.

Sim, se o que eu posso fazer é amenizar a sua dor enquanto você olha para o céu é nessa tarefa que empregarei todos os meus esforços. E vou repetir quantas vezes forem necessárias: Eu te amo, Mu! Não te abandonarei jamais! Sim, vamos juntos! Vamos vencer essa mentira que é Hades e viver nas estrelas! Você pode sentir a minha mão? Segure a minha mão, Mu! Ah, o seu coraçãozinho… ele nunca bateu tão fraco e tão forte antes. Posso ouvi-lo. Você vem até mim. Segure a minha mão!

Isso mesmo… não tema. Eu estou aqui. O seu sorriso é tão lindo. Eu nunca duvidei que você fosse me amar para sempre Mu, não precisa chorar. Peregrinei tantas vezes até Jamiel para te encontrar e agora é você quem vem ao meu encontro nesse lado da vida. Eu não sei o que nos espera agora, mas eu creio firmemente que Athena não nos abandonará. Tendo você ao meu lado, eu sou capaz de tudo. E se for preciso, derrotaremos até o mesmo o diabo, apenas para transformar o inferno em um paraíso para nós dois. Juntos.


End file.
